Sous les étoiles du nouveau monde
by xx-amaterasu-xx
Summary: C'est plus qu'un simple désir. Il l'aime, il est follement amoureux d'elle. Après ces deux années de séparation, sous les étoiles du nouveau monde, un bretteur et une archéologue partagent une nuit de passion.
1. C'était une nuit étoilée

**_Chapitre 1_**_ : C'était une nuit étoilée…_

Deux ans se sont écroulés depuis que nous avons été séparés, et il y a quelques temps, nous nous sommes retrouvés….

Nous avons grandi, et certains ont d'ailleurs beaucoup changé. Les retrouvailles n'ont pas duré longtemps, car rapidement, nous nous sommes dirigé vers le nouveau monde. Nous sommes passés par l'île des hommes poissons, et après de longs et pénibles combats, nous avions repris les voiles vers de nouvelles aventures... L'ambiance à bord du Thousand Sunny m'avait manqué. Notre bon vieux capitaine est devenu extrêmement puissant, mais toujours aussi maladroit ! Franky lui s'est métamorphosé, on peut à peine le reconnaître ! Quant à Chopper, il est devenu un médecin beaucoup plus compétant et nous l'a prouvé en guérissant en un rien de temps des blessures mortelles. Et puis Usopp.. Il est devenu un guerrier très courageux et presque aussi musclé que moi ! L'une des fiertés de L'équipage ! Brook, lui, n'a pas particulièrement changé, normal, c'est un tas d'os! Mais les morceaux qu'il joue nous font toujours un bien fou… Cet imbécile de cuisiner non plus n'a pas changé, enfin, physiquement si, mais toujours aussi pervers. Il fait tout le temps la cour aux demoiselles de l'équipage. Nami, elle, est devenue plus belle mais aussi plus compétente... ces derniers temps elle est très proche de Luffy, ils ont bien grandis et puis.. Ils semblent beaucoup s'apprécier.

Cet équipage m'a beaucoup manqué, les idées folles de Luffy, les nouvelles inventions de Franky, la danse de Chopper avec les baguettes dans le nez, les histoires sans intérêt d'Usopp, les chansons de Brook, la cuisine de Sanji, les cris de Nami, mais c'est _elle_ qui m'a le plus manqué, elle… Elle a tellement embelli durant ces deux ans. En la revoyant, ce coeur qui s'est endurci pendant ces deux années a lâché prise . Mes yeux ne voyaient qu'elle, ses longs cheveux noirs d'ébène qui couvraient son dos, ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan… Je me perdais en eux à chaque fois que je la regardais, j'ai toujours voulu lui dire qu'ils étaient magnifiques, mais un je ne sais quoi venait bloquer les mots avant même qu'ils ne sortent. Elle souriait très souvent, gracieusement, avec élégance...

Pourtant, durant les deux années que j'ai passé à m'entrainer sous les ordres de Mihawk, j'étais en compagnie d'une jeune fille.. Perona. Mais jamais, jamais je n'ai éprouvé un tel sentiment en la regardant. Certes, on s'entendait assez bien. Bien que capricieuse, elle était très attentionnée envers moi. Elle était comme une petite sœur sur qui je veillais, et je crois que c'était réciproque. Il m'arrivait souvent de lui parler de l'équipage, et soudain mes pensées se pointaient vers une personne en particulier... Elle. Là, un sourire rêveur me courbait les lèvres. Perona m'a un jour fait remarqué que mon visage s'adoucissait quand je parlais d'eux...

_« - Quand tu parles d'eux, tu es vraiment mignon !_

- _Bah voyons…_

- _Et tu t'arrêtes soudain de parler avant d'afficher un sourire rêveur… Est-ce qu'une personne te manque particulièrement ?_

- _Haaa ? _

- _Oh mais tu es tout rouge ! J'ai vu juste alors !_

- _Qu.. .qu… qu… mais..eu.._

- _Ah Zoro… Que ce soit la rousse ou la brune, ne perds plus ton temps avant de la perdre… »_

Je me rappelle que ce jour là, Mihawk, pour la première fois, a été intrigué par notre conversation. Il semblait si… austère et mystérieux, le fait qu'il parle de filles m'avait vraiment secoué. Peut être avait-il déjà été amoureux ? Lui aussi… Ce jour là, il m'avait dit:

« - _Dans l'ère de piraterie dans la quelle on vit, on peut périr à chaque moment, alors que pour ce soit un trésor, un rêve ou une femme, il faut se battre… Et gagner. »_

Et aujourd'hui, je suis de retour parmi eux. Dans mon coin habituel en haut du bateau, mon regard se perdait à l'horizon, beaucoup de pensées convergeaient dans mon esprit. Jusqu'ici, ma seule obsession était de gagner plus en puissance afin de respecter la promesse faite à Kuina. Je n'avais que ça en tête, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai rejoint cet équipage. Mais depuis quand déjà, mes pensées sont-elles devenues aussi instables ? C'est comme si j'étais attaché à elle par une chaîne invisible, je la vois dans mes rêves, je suis sous son emprise et chavire...

Mes idées se perdaient, entre souvenirs et rêves, quand soudain, une voix résonne dans la pièce. C'était l'écho d'une voix féminine que j'aurai reconnu parmi mille. C'était sa voix, celle de Robin, ma Robin.

« - Je ne te dérange pas ?

Elle était debout devant moi, portant entre ses mains deux tasses de café, avec toujours autant d'élégance et d'assurance. Elle me sourit, et sans m'en rendre compte, je lui rends le sourire. Depuis quand ai-je appris à sourire ainsi ? Depuis quand ai-je abandonné ma froideur et mon orgueil ? Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi soumis...?

Elle me tend la tasse de café :

- Je sais bien que tu aurais préféré un rhum, mais vu que c'est toi qui garde ce soir, je me suis dit que du café t'aiderait à tenir debout

- Oui merci

- Je peux m'assoir ?

Je rougis en détournant la tête, espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas ma gêne. Pourquoi suis-je devenu aussi sensible ? Pourtant avec Nami, ce n'est pas le cas…

Je fais mine en bafouillant:

- Eu.. ouais bien sur

Elle prend place à coté de moi sur le long fauteuil, en soufflant sur sa tasse de café pour la refroidir avant de murmurer:

- Le ciel est beaucoup plus étoilé ici… dans le nouveau monde.

- Oui c'est vrai… ai-je répondu en regardant le ciel par les vitres.

- Tu ne m'as pas raconté, comment se sont passées ces deux dernières années ? Je vois que tu devenu un excellent bretteur, Mihawk t'a beaucoup aidé je suppose?

- Oui en effet, il m'a beaucoup appris, le reste, je dois l'acquérir tout seul…

- L'entraînement a dû être très dur ? Tu as dû te sentir bien seul sans l'équipage

- Oui, ça n'a pas du tout été facile, mais je n'étais pas tout à fait seul, il y avait une fille… Celle de Thriller Bark, Perona

Je remarque que Robin avait détourné le regard. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi, mais elle répondit tout de suite après:

- Elle a sûrement dû compenser ce vide.

Soudain, les mots de Mihawk viennent m'hanter l'esprit :

_Dans l'ère de piraterie dans la quelle nous vivons, on peut périr à chaque moment, alors que pour ce soit un trésor, un rêve ou une femme, il faut toujours se battre… Et gagner._

Me battre hein… et si je commençais la bataille maintenant ? Et si je décidais de _tout_ lui avouer ?


	2. Lorsque j'ai vu le soleil de minuit

**Remarque : **Comme toujours, je vous recommande une musique d'accompagnement pour mieux apprécier la fanfic : watch?v=6YhRl8bjNTc&feature=related

**Sous les étoiles du nouveau monde**

**_Chapitre 2 : _**_… Lorsque j'ai vu le soleil de minuit._

Dans cette nuit obscure, seules les étoiles illuminaient la petite pièce…

Mon regard se tourne vers Robin, assise à coté de moi. Nos yeux se croisent… non, je ne les détournerai pas, non, non ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer ses yeux, son nez fin, ses… lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, une sorte de brume me couvrait les yeux. J'avais l'impression que les battements de mon cœur me brisaient les tympans, car oui, il avait commencé à battre de façon inhabituelle. Je regardais son visage angélique, sa peau brillante, et j'étais possédé par l'envie de l'effleurer, la toucher… la goûter. Je la vois s'approcher doucement de moi telle une féline, reposant sa tête contre mon torse. Ce simple effleurement faisait vibrer en moi tous mes sens entremêlés. J'étais comme un papillon pris entre les toiles de l'araignée. La maitrise de moi-même que j'avais acquise durant ces longues années d'entrainement s'écroulait sous mes yeux, comme une muraille qui s'effondrait par un simple toucher, et moi j'étais là, démuni. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, ma main s'est posée sur sa joie. A cet instant là, j'ai pu lire de la stupeur dans son regard, mais qu'importe… Moi, je ne perdrai plus aucune bataille, aucune…

Elle chamboulait mes sens et manipulait ma conscience comme jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé. Mes doigts parcourent ses joues, doucement, tout doucement et descendent jusqu'à ses lèvres… Et là, mon inconscient prit le dessus, écrasant ma vanité, mon orgueil et ma froideur… je ne me rappelle pas exactement de ce que j'ai bien pu dire à ce moment là, mais elle avait soudainement écarquillé les yeux en rougissant… Qu'elle est belle, quand ses joues virent au rose... Je peux même sentir leur chaleur rien qu'en les effleurant. Mes pensées vagabondaient autour d'elle quand sa réponse me fit prendre conscience de ce que je faisais:

- Zoro… Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime

Là, je reprends mes esprits. Je sens une foudre me tomber dessus. Mon corps fût parcouru d'une sorte de courant électrique. Je perds pied. Je la regarde, les yeux écarquillés, me plongeant dans cet océan bleu dans lequel je perçois la volupté, la sensualité… la beauté. Car oui, ses yeux sont un océan d'émotions, et moi, je me noie dedans.

- Ces deux années passées loin de toi… ont été si dures à supporter ! Zoro…

Sa voix… Elle m'envoutait. Aphrodite, avait-elle voulu me punir d'avoir sous-estimé l'amour en m'envoyant cette divinité entre mes bras ? Avant même que je ne m'en rende pas compte, je me retrouve emprisonné par une douceur inexpliquée qui avait soudainement possédé mes lèvres. C'étaient les siennes, mêlant leur chaleur et leur tendresse aux miennes qui étaient froides jusqu'ici. Je ne suis plus maître de mes actes. Je sens quelque chose d'humide m'effleurer. Sa langue caressait la mienne dans une bataille sans fin… Ce simple baiser est ma perte. Le feu qui ravage mon cœur consume tout sur son passage, brûle même chaque particule de mon être et réchauffe mon âme. Dans mon esprit, tous mes soucis avaient disparus, et le seul rêve que je caressais était celui de me fondre en elle, de laisser le sauvage qui est en moi prendre le dessus. Je ne sais pas si c'est une sorcière, une fée ou une déesse qui se tient en moi. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que d'un simple baiser, elle a éveillé un monstre en moi.

Mes lèvres quittent les siennes pour posséder son cou. Elle se laisse aller en gémissant. Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas peur de moi? De mon désir charnel? Elle me provoque sans cesse, collant son délicieux corps contre le mien, possédant mes lèvres, mon cou, mon torse... Et moi, j'ai chaud, très chaud. Je me sens de plus en plus serré dans mes vêtements. Je la vois sourire. Son sourire est divin, il me fait chambouler dans une autre dimension. A cet instant là, J'ai voulu lui crier l'immensité de mon amour, la grandeur de mon désir, mais je constate que mon corps avait répondu à ma place… Elle aussi l'avait remarqué, car elle m'a demandé avec sarcrasme:

- Le grand Zoro aurait-il perdu ses moyens face à une femme?

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, car elle avait déjà pris ma main pour la déposer contre sa poitrine. Je peux les sentir… les battements de son cœur: forts, précipités, désordonnés… Ce rythme trouve écho en moi, me donnant le sentiment d'être moi aussi désiré. Je gémis face à son assaut : Elle était entrain de défaire mon kimono en passant sa main sur mon torse. Mes mains agissent à ma place, enlevant la robe de Robin. Ma respiration se bloque face à la vision parfaite qui s'offre à mes yeux : Sa silhouette est longue et fine, sa poitrine voluptueuse, son ventre ferme et plat… Mes yeux restaient écarquillés, ma bouche légèrement entrouverte. Mais comment peut-elle être aussi parfaite ? Je ne me lasse pas de la regarder, de l'admirer, de me délecter de sa vision, de l'imprégner dans ma mémoire...

Ses mains blanches me caressent le torse, descendent lentement… Je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Je ne veux pas les ouvrir de peur que cela ne soit qu'un rêve, un rêve beaucoup trop beau pour prendre fin. Mais la sensation de sa main entre mes jambes m'électrifie : Non, ce n'est pas un rêve… Ce n'est pas un rêve !

Un grondement s'échappe du plus profond de ma gorge emplissant la chambre d'une sonorité bestiale, en sentant les lèvres de ma bien-aimée contre mon membre. Ma respiration commence à devenir difficile. Le plaisir qu'elle me fait éprouver dépasse l'imaginable, elle me possède entièrement. J'agrippe fermement sa chevelure, sentant la moiteur de sa bouche. Je perdais tous mes moyens face à ses vas-et-viens qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides, me faisant me voltiger dans une autre dimension. L'émotion est tellement forte, le plaisir déborde et je sens comme un feu me vriller les reins. Un râle de plaisir se fit entendre et ce que je me forçais bien que mal de retenir m'échappa.

A cet instant la, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je la désire. Je veux plonger en elle, je veux la découvrir, je veux l'aimer, je veux qu'elle m'aime... Je l'allonge sur le long fauteuil en l'embrassant de tout mon être. Je caresse ses lèvres comme je ne l'ai jamais fait, tandis que mes mains trainent tout le long de son corps, la crassent, le découvrant et lui offrant de nouvelles sensations. J'entends ses gémissements qui ne font qu'accentuer le plaisir en moi. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi soif, et jamais rien n'a été aussi bon. J'étais déjà dans un état second. Tout m'obsède chez elle, tout… Elle laisse échapper un gémissement plus fort que les précédents avant de murmurer d'une voix coupée :

- Fais…le…

Il faut dire que moi aussi je n'en pouvais plus de me retenir. Sans m'en rendre compte, je surplombe son corps. Ses jambes viennent se courber autour de ma taille, alors qu'enflammé, je me laisse aller en elle. Je vois le futur dans ses yeux, je trouve ma voie en elle, je me désaltère en elle… je l'aime, je l'aime tellement. Oui, je suis fou amoureux d'elle…

A ce moment là, mon cœur battait à un rythme fou. Si elle éprouve seulement la moitié du bonheur que je ressens actuellement, je serai l'homme le plus fier… C'est donc ça... l'amour. Elle me fait voir le plaisir et la volupté à l'état pur. Je suis amoureux, et cet amour est fou, inconcevable, incontrôlable. Je me laisse alors totalement emporter par les sensations les plus puissantes qui soient. Je l'entends entrain de répondre par ses petits cris, reflets de ses émotions. Cette union allait au-delà des mots... Chaque mouvement m'enserrait d'avantage dans la chaleur de ma bien-aimée, chaque mouvement me renvoyait l'extase qu'elle éprouvait. Chaque geste, chaque variation était le préambule de nouvelles émotions, le début d'un feu d'artifice… Notre respiration s'accélérait… Nos corps se couvraient de sueurs lorsque, tandis que je m'introduisais plus profondément en elle l'entraînant dans un rythme qui nous embrasait du plus profond de notre être... Rythme qui nous conduisait vers le chemin de la délivrance. Je me laisse guider par mes pulsions animales qui accélèrent mes mouvements de vas-et viens. J'essayais constamment de retenir mes gémissements mais ils s'échappaient de ma gorge, mêlés à ceux de ma douce Robin.

Me laissant submerger par ce plaisir charnel, je laisse les ondes de jouissances prendre possession de nos deux corps réunis, et d'un cou de rein je laisse aller ma semence… Une déflagration qui nous arrache à tous les deux un cri de plaisir. Un instant de parfaite osmose… Essoufflé, je prends Robin entre mes bras, en reprenant mon souffle…

Les mots n'auraient jamais pu être assez puissants pour décrire la grandeur de l'amour qui s'était manifesté cette nuit. Et sous les étoiles du nouveau monde, je me noie entre les bras de la femme de ma vie m'endormant bercé par sa chaleur, caressé par son souffle…


End file.
